scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Animals (Cars) (OjamajoDoremiRockz)
Cast * Lightning McQueen - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) * Mater - Chaz Finster (Rugrats) * Sally Carrera - Patsy (Camp Lazlo) * Doc Hudson - Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) * Mack - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) * Rusty and Dusty Rust-Eze - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Chick Hicks - Guy Gagne (Turbo) * Strip Weathers (aka The King) - Blu (Rio) * Lynda Weathers (aka Mrs. The King) - Jewel (Rio) * Tex Dinoco - Dracula (Hotel Transilvania) * Red - Elliot (Pete Dragon) * Sheriff - Zazu (The Lion King) * Luigi and Guido - Sulley and Mike (Monsters inc) * Sarge - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) * Fillmore - Rodney Cooperbottom (Robots) * Ramone - Manny (Ice Age) * Flo - Ellie (Ice Age : The Meltdown) * Lizzie - Fiona (Shrek) * Stanley - Shrek * Van and Minny - Mr. Krabs and Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Fred - Buster Moon (Sing) * Boost - Creataceous (Ice Age : The Meltdown) * DJ - Maelstrom (Ice Age : The Meltdown) * Wingo - Hooper (A Bug s Life) * Snot Rod - Molt (A Bug s Life) * Tractors - Boovs (Home) * Frank - Rudy (Ice Age Dawn of Dinosaurs) Other cast: * Bob Cutlass - Alex (Madagascar) * Darrell Cartrip - Melman (Madagascar) * Antenna Ball Seller Car - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Kori Turbowitz - Mulan * Harv - Spike (Rugrats Go Wild) * Lightyear Blimp - Gill (Finding Nemo) * Peterbuilt - Wario (Super Mario) * Car Reporter #1 - Rex Pester (The Rugrats Movie) * Lightning McQueen's Pit Crew - Various Mices and Rats (An American Tail, and The Rescuers; etc.) * Chick Hicks' Pit Crew - Outsiders (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * The King's Pit Crew - Rafael, Nico, and Pedro (Rio) * Woody Car - Woody (Toy Story) * Buzz Lightyear Car - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Hamm Truck - Hamm (Toy Story) * Mike Car - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) * Sullivan Truck - James P. Sullivan (Monsters, Inc.) * The Abominable Snowplow - Abominable Snowman (Monsters, Inc.) * Flik Car - Flik (A Bug's Life) * P.T. Flea Car - P.T. Flea (A Bug's Life) * Circus Bug Cars - Dim, Rosie, Tuck and Roll, Manny and Gypsy, Francis, Heimlich, and Slim (A Bug's Life) Scenes : # 400 Dinoco # Victory Lane/Lazlo's Angry with Chaz # Rust Eze # Life is a Highway # Lazlo s Lost # Into Town # Where s Lazlo # The Cell/Lazlo s argument # Bessie/Lost Costumers # Pooh's Challenge # A New Road # Turn Right to Go Left # Back at Work # Boov Tipping # Backward Jogging/Goodnight # Pooh's Piston Cups # Breakfast at Ellie # Walk with Patsy # Wheel well/Our Town # Stampede # Poohs Race # He s Gone? # A New Costumer/Crusin # Lazlo s Found # California Race (Part 1) # California Race (Part 2) # Back at The Map/Epiloge # End Credits By Movie Used : * Cars (2006) Clips of The Movies and TV Shows : * Camp Lazlo (2005-2006) * Rugrats (1991 - 1994) * The Rugrats Movie (1998) * Rugrats In Paris The Movie (2000) * Gallery Lazlo.jpg|Lazlo as Lightning Mcqueen chaz-finster-the-rugrats-movie-5.54.jpg|Chaz Finster as Mater Patsy faint.png|Patsy as Sally Carrera Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1393.jpg|Pooh as Doc Hudson Bonkers_original.png|Bonkers D. Bobcat as Mack image (8).png|Guy Gagne as Chick Hicks Blu.jpg|Blu as Strip Weathers (aka The King) Jewel.jpg|Jewel as Lynda Weathers (aka Mrs. The King) Dracula-hotel-transylvania-15.2.jpg|Dracula as Tex Dinoco Mr. Elliot.jpg|Elliot as Red Zazu.jpg|Zazu as Sheriff Mike and Sulley.jpg|Sulley and Mike as Luigi and Guido Chief Bogo.png|Chief Bogo as Sarge RodneyCopperbottom.jpg|Rodney Cooperbottom as Filmore 421px-Manny (close up).jpg|Manny as Ramone Ellie.png|Ellie as Flo Princess Fiona.png|Fiona as Lizzie Buster Moon.jpg|Buster Moon as Fred Mr. Krabs.png|Mr. Krabs as Van Mrs. Puff (TV Series).jpg|Mrs. Puff as Minny Shrek.png|Shrek as Stanley Joy-inside-out-77.9.jpg|Joy Sadness inside out characters.png|and Sadness as Mia and Tia Cretaceous.png|Cretaceous as Boost Category:Cars Movie Spoofs Category:OjamajoDoremiRockz